The global positioning system (GPS) uses signals from satellites to provide users and devices equipped with GPS equipment location and time information. When a user is navigating inside buildings, GPS signals may be weak or unavailable. In some examples, Wi-Fi signals from wireless access points can be used to determine positions. For example, a wireless device can measure the average received signal strength (RSS) and use the RSS indicator (RSSI) of the received wireless signal to estimate its distance from a wireless access point. Such systems may be able to estimate that a device is a certain distance from an access point, but may not be able to indicate the relative orientation of the device, that is, whether the device is in front or in back or on the side of the access point. In some situations, signals from multiple wireless access points can be used to estimate the position of the device using triangulation, but such schemes have not reported indoor positioning accuracies greater than a few meters. Other known techniques for determining position of a device in an indoor environment include so-called time of arrival (TOA) or time of flight (TAF) techniques, time difference of arrival (TDOA), and angle of arrival (AOA) techniques. These techniques also achieve positioning accuracies of a few meters. Therefore, there is a need for positioning technologies that can determine the position of a user or a device with higher resolution accuracy.